Dolphin Knight
|alias= Dolph/DK AjakaNish/Aja/Ajachi Pseudo-fodder Red-linked Admin (formerly) Black Reaper |species= Half-Human Orca |status= Deactivated |age= |gender= Gender-neutral |known for= His poor existence which makes people unaware of him |swag levels= at least 1500 |birthday= |location= |height= |weight= |affiliations= The Swaggots - executive TG Wiki (excluding TG Wiki chat) - admin (defected) |enemies= Fegelein (formerly) AaronC141 Samthe asexual Old McDonald |occupation= |relatives= Old McDonald Harostar Harmless Whale (distant relative) |rc type= |rc level= at least 500 |unique ghoul states= |rating= S+ |strengths= Coding Japanese language |weaknesses= Staircase Jokes/sarcasm/criticism Linguistics Understanding people's mind |likes= Cetacea |dislikes= Jokes/sarcasm |image gallery= }} Dolphin Knight was one of admins of the TG Wiki and one of executives of the Swaggots. He was the weakest of 5 admins of TG Wiki. Personality Dolphin was a sympathetic admin and was noted to be the nicest of all TG Wiki admins by people in TG Wiki chat. However, he was too sensitive and easily gets offended by rude comments and criticism even if they are intended to be jokes. After he was heavily tortured by Sam, his mental state became insane. After some mental recovery, his demeanor became cold and savage. Plot Friendship Arc Dolphin Knight was alone for a long time until he got the first ever friend with Sid, after he advised Sid about image naming. Then He soon became friendly with Gou as well. three of them enjoyed chatting with each other in their chat room. Promotion Arc During Dolphin Knight's small vacations, Old McDonald discussed with Unok in the private chat. Then Old posted a surprise offer of admin privilege to his message wall. Dolphin was very astonished but he sincerely and humbly accepted his offer and Harostar welcomed him. His friends Sid and Gou congratulated him. His friendship stayed unchanged even after his promotion Serial Troll Extermination Arc There was a serial troll spamming "died" comments on Matsumae page comment section. Every time Harostar blocked their IP address with long ban duration, they dodged their ban by using a proxy. Haro banned several IP addresses and they stopped spamming for a few hours. However, when Haro was away from TG Wiki, the troll resumed spamming the comments on the comment section. Old was also away, but luckily, another admin Dolphin witnessed them and he made a lot of effort to ban IP addresses and deleted all spam comments in spite of his half-broken quinque and his poor existence. Sunako came to Dolphin to tell him that he would inform him when the troll came back again, and then he had a good chat with Sunako. Several days later, Kishou Arima comment section was flooded with a lot of "die" comments. Dolphin noticed them before Haro came to TG Wiki, and he exterminated them. Later, Haro came in and she deleted all spam comments in one second. It turned out that Haro's quinque included built-in gimmick called WHAM. Dolphin tried to install the gimmick into his quinque, but it was too difficult for him to do it alone so Old came to help him. TG Wiki Chat Activation Arc There was argument between Sunako and the other user, and they were rebuked by Harostar. The girl who quarreled with Sunako was very sad and she was thinking about quitting TG Wiki. Her friend, Dolphin and his friends consoled her. Dolphin wished to enable TG wiki chat function so that people could talk privately to avoid arguments in public threads and article comments. Haro came to Dolphin's friends' chat room to invite them to join discussion about TG WIki chat function. 3 friends of Dolphin's were promoted to chat mods. However, their chat room became abandoned and Sid had his own duty to discuss about TG with his friends, so Dolphin had less chance to interact with his friends. Instead, he made some new friends in TG Wiki chat. Sunako's Profile Raid Arc Some anons vandalized Sunako's profile. Harostar gave permanent protection to his profile against anons. Dolphin came to Sunako to give a request about his profile and he accepted it. Later, Sunako told him that he wanted to quit reading TG manga until Christmas Day, so Dolphin told him to enjoy Christmas if TG manga is boring. Sunako Banning Arc Sunako was banned by harostar because he posted an abusive message on some anon's message wall. He actually meant to post the message on Kuroko no Basuke Wiki, not TG Wiki, as he was insulted by some anon in Kuroko no Basuke Wiki. Sunako was unbanned after he discussed with Haro. Dolphin noticed Sunako's incident and became inpatient, so he visited Kuroko no Basuke Wiki and requested them to delete comments which harassed Sunako. Arima no megane Demotion Arc Dolphin's friend Sid was banned because he fought with Sunako, and his chat mod privilege was revoked for harassing Sunako. Dolphin cried and ranted at Sid. When Dolphin joined TG Wiki chat and told other people that Sid's demotion was a tragedy, they spoke ill of Sid. Dolphin was angry. MLP Raid Arc In TG Wiki chat, Dolphin Knight and chat moderators approached to Unok shortly after Codbrony died. Unok told Dolphin Knight that he banned Codbrony, but Dolphin Knight checked ban log and he found that Unok did not ban him. Crying chat moderators came to Codbrony's message wall and posted farewell messages. Unok asked Dolphin Knight if he was dying from gaucamole. He answered that he was just a mere admin. Unok asked him for permission to say his farewell to Codbrony, then he silently agreed by showing his poker face. SihannaIM Arc After SihannaIM apologized to people from TG Wiki chat and showed her true personal information, Dolphin and others tried to console her and he warned her that lying can be dangerous. Later, he noticed Dayne chatting with Sihanna. Dayne lied to Sihanna that he was 11 and Sihanna was seen angry, so Dolphin broke into their conversation and tried to warn Dayne in order to defend her and prevent people from losing faith in Dayne. However, Dolphin ended up getting rekt by Dayne. Dolphin realized that he was way too naive to understand how other people think and feel, in spite of his great effort to understand them. Election Arc The election arc began with a proposal to vote for a featured article on the TG wiki. Dolphin saw Scarecrow Magic voting for Ippei Kusaba. Dolphin remembered Ahmad Swag, Ishui and Scare mourning over Ippei's death and respecting him in comment section on Ippei's page, so Dolphin sympathized them and he voted for Ippei. However, Dolphin noticed Old in TG Wiki chat saying that the Swaggots' actions to vote for Ippei is bullshit. Old was ashamed when he knew Dolphin also voted for Ippei. Following day, Dolphin noticed Scare being blocked. Some of other people who had voted for Ippei changed their votes. Dolphin was scared and he removed his vote for Ippei and changed it to Take Hirako. Later, Dolphin joined TG Wiki chat and he apologized to people for voting for Ippei. Harostar told him that voting for Ippei was just a running joke. Salvation of Valyriefaery Arc Uncle Nimu-Dash and some anons terribly criticized Valyriefaery's theory. Valyrie got very angry and requested Harostar and Dolphin to delete comments they have made. Ahmad Swag and White consoled her. Haro was on vacations at that time, so Dolphin deleted all comments that annoyed her and warned Uncle Nimu-Dash not to use unacceptable remarks or ruin her experience. Later, Dayne intruded and he gave her a strict advice. Then an anon intruded and told her to get off the internet if she cannot take criticism. Dolphin told anon not to tell anyone to get off the internet. He then said that everyone have to treat each individual well according to their natures. Another anon came in and objected what Dolphin said. Dolphin then replied back in order to save Valyrie's mental condition while he partially valued what anons said. However, Dolphin's actions turned out to be useless, as Dayne started philosophical discussion with anons like an important mod. Some people in TG Wiki chat agreed what anons said. Haro came back and visited Valyrie's place, and the place was on fire. Everyone is evacuated from Valyrie's place except Dolphin who was surrounded with fire. He was crying in sorrow and the fire almost killed him. He thought of cursing all people who were involved with Valyrie's place. Suddenly, Dayne came in and rescued him by wrapping him in a blanket. Haro supported Dolphin's effort and she finally closed Valyrie's place to keep everyone away from danger. TG Wiki Chat Revolt & Demotion Request Arc Dolphin was in the TG Wiki chat and he was having fun. Sam posted a link to the comment which express hatred for Rize Kamishiro. Immediately after Sam posted it, Dolphin deleted the comment because expressing hatred for characters is considered a negative comment which violates TG Wiki rules. Dolphin thought there might have been some people in the chat who failed to view the comment after he deleted it, so he posted the quote from the deleted comment for the sake of those who were interested. Sam, who posted the link to the comment, said he already viewed the comment and Dolphin did not have to quote. Dolphin was ashamed of what Sam said because it was impossible for Sam to post the link to the comment without seeing the comment. Dolphin then said he just wanted to show the quote to someone else, not Sam. Sam did not understand. Dolphin was even more ashamed. White also said he did not understand. Dolphin asked them why they didn't understand. Sam said what Dolphin said was gibberish. Dolphin was enraged because he tried to do the best, and he was too impatient that he swore at them. Dolphin violently received criticism by people tn the chat. Sam said Dolphin swore like his sister. Dolphin banned Sam from the chat. However, Ophiocordyceps came in and removed his ban. Dolphin screamed with rage and he blocked himself. Sunou tried to console him but Sunou's consolation was ineffective because his rage and depression were way too strong. Dolphin trembled with rage for hours. Some time later, he unblocked himself and swore as his self-punishment that he would never join TG Wiki chat anymore. He regretted having used a bad word to people. Following day, Dolphin began to self-harm by removing his avatar and deleting his profile page, leaving his name red-linked. Then he requested Wikia to disable his account. Yet he was still impatient and he briefly messaged the Swaggots about what had happened to him previous day. Many Swaggots replied with concerns. Ahmad Swag told Dolphin to chat with him in Dank Squad chat. Ahmad told him to reactivate his account, so he did. However, many people said what Sam had done is not a big deal, so Dolphin was not very happy. Later, it was revealed that AaronC141 proposed in TG Wiki chat that Dolphin was not suited to be an admin and he needed to be demoted. Sam, who was responsible for Dolphin's problem, agreed. Dolphin decided to send Unok a request to demote himself from admin to content mod. However, the Swaggots started to object his demotion request. Following day, Harostar came back from her work and she noticed the disaster. She then came to strongly object Dolphin's request. Even Dayne objected it. Haro took down his demotion request from Unok's wall. Hiatus Arc Dolphin was away from TG Wiki most of time and he rarely contributed there, due to the mental shock of the previous event. Account Deactivation Arc Dolphin thought of resuming his hard tasks on TG Wiki. However, some excellent contributors who he admired had been promoted to mods and there were no tasks left for him. All he could do was deleting comments that he thought is unacceptable. One day, he found some user ranting about his brother so he replied his comment in order to share his sympathy, without knowing that the user was a troll. However, his action went controversial and people in TG Wiki chat criticized him. Dolphin noticed the criticisms and he decided to close his account out of despair. He revoked his own admin privilege. When it was the last day of his life in TG Wiki, he came to the chat to bid farewell to people. However, no one seemed to care about his existence and Samthe asexual pitilessly said bye to him. On May 8th, 2017, his account was silently deactivated. Powers & Abilities * I'll help you - Dolphin used this ability when he found someone struggling with TG Wiki features. However, this ability had a counterproductive effect that ended up accidentally confusing and pissing people off and rekting himself. Now this ability is no longer usable. * KYARIA ENDOOOOOOO - Dolphin was able to end someone's career by roasting them. This ability was very dangerous that it could also end his own career by accident. Trivia Quotes * His motto "I try to sympathize everyone even if I hate any of them, in order to maintain fairness and neutrality." * To people in TG Wiki chat "I'm a fodder. You're fodders. In fact everyone is a fodder." * To Gonza in DankSquad Wiki chat "That's not fucking Google translated." * With an awkward Russian accent "Blin!" Category:Characters Category:TG Wiki Category:The Swaggots Category:Gender-neutral Category:Admin Category:Half-human Category:Orcas Category:S+ rated Category:Cetacean Lover Category:Deactivated